Zombie Logic
by Almiloveskiro
Summary: Just a little ficlet I wrote when I was bored and feeling particularly inspired: the Triumvirate save Amanda and the Vulcans from zombies and Jim defies logic and physics as usual.


*peeks around the corner* Shh, I'm hiding from the readers of _Taming the Demon_. I haven't updated all summer, and instead I'm posting ficlets over here in the _Star Trek: AOS_ fandom. This was inspired by an AO3 Spirk fic called _All The Loveless Land_ (academy era zombie apocalypse) which I seriously recommend taking a look at, beautiful writing.

* * *

Amanda let out a long, loud laugh, regardless of her Vulcan companions. She pressed her hands to the glass of the window and smiled tearfully at the vintage petrol car screeching wildly through the zombie crowded streets.

Her _son_ was alive and swinging.

Quite literally; the car was lacking a roof for whatever reason and Spock was knocking clinging zombies off the car with what appeared to be a baseball bat, aided by another man with a crowbar, a third man behind the wheel. The car swung wildly and she could vaguely hear Mr. Crow Bar scream _damn it Jim!_ They came to a screeching halt in front of an alley directly across from the building where Amanda and the Vulcans were holed up. The three men jumped out into the alley, the car blocking the horde from immediate pursuit, and scrambled up a fire escape.

Upon reaching the roof, they were level with Amanda and the blond who had been driving (Jim?) dropped the duffel bag he had been carrying, reached inside started assembling what appeared to be a grappling hook launcher. He finished, loaded it, and pointed it at –

 _Oh_ , they were coming over.

Amanda and the Vulcans rushed to move out of the way before 'Jim' fired the hook, which shattered the window and locked itself into the opposite wall. The thick, steel cable pulled taut as the blond set the gun down, pulled a lever, and it drilled itself into the roof they stood on. Mr. Crow Bar clicked his harness onto the cable and zip lined over and introduced himself as Dr. McCoy, CMO of the USS _Enterprise_ and immediately started to work on providing first aid to the initially reluctant Vulcans ( _You are bleeding out, there's no time for debating whether or not I can deal with your Vulcan sensibilities, now shut up and let me save your life_ ). Spock followed shortly after him and explained that the _Enterprise_ had been dispatched to aid the stranded diplomats, and as soon as the Captain crossed over the group would be beamed back aboard th-

The door to the roof Captain Jim still stood on burst open, the horde spilling out into the sun. Jim, who was partially clipped himself to the line, pulled a phaser from his back pocket and tossed a wink and a grin over his left shoulder at the waiting Vulcans and humans before ducking under the ledge around the roof and out of sight. The horde swarmed the place he was last seen.

"It would seem your Captain is in imminent peril," the monotone voice of a Vulcan diplomat, T'Mina, claimed. "I calculate the odds of his survival to be 2.468 percent. We should leave now."

The doctor snorted, never stopping his work, and Spock didn't acknowledge her at all as he stared at the horde.

"Commander," T'Mina tried again. "We must leave." This time, Spock responded still watching the opposite roof.

"Negative. We will wait for the Captain." Amanda noticed the frustration in T'Mina's lack of expression.

"Commander, I recognize the human sentimentality to waiting, but it is illogical to do so when-"

Dr. McCoy loud bark of laughter cut her off. " _Illogical_ she says. When has logic ever applied to Jim?" he asked as he finished up with his last patient.

"The doctor is correct," Spock had finally turned to look T'Mina in the eye, but he wasn't annoyed with her or frightened for his captain. In fact, Amanda thought he looked a tad mocking with his pity, like T'Mina was missing the obvious answer but couldn't be blamed because she was just that stupid. His next words reflected this. "You would certainly claim my actions as illogical because you are missing a fair number of facts about the individual in question." Spock turned back to the opposite roof. "The Captain will join us momentarily. We will wait."

As if to punctuate his point, the opposite roof and by extension the horde blew up. The doctor let out an exasperated "Damn it, Jim! Just can't do things by halves, can you?" The zip line cable slackened and out of the dust cloud came Jim, holding the grapple gun. He vaulted over the ledge, simultaneously pulling a lever on the gun that started reeling in the line, pulling his free falling body toward them.

His trajectory took him out of sight, but they could still hear the whirring sound of the gun reeling. There was a sudden crash of glass breaking a few stories below them, signifying that Jim made contact with their building and a few minutes later a screeching clang of metal, stopping the whirring. There was a moment of quiet.

"Uh, guys? The gun's jammed. A little help?" The doctor sighed in a way that sounded a lot like the word 'typical' and Spock walked forward to peer over the edge. "Hey, Spock! Good to see you!" Amanda could hear the grin on Jim's face as Spock reached down to grasp his hand and yank him up.

 _His hand._

Amanda figured that this was both an inappropriate time and place to confront her son about his proximity to his captain (who, by the affectionate squeeze around Spock's fingers, seemed to have no problems with this) as they all gathered together so that 'Scotty' could beam them aboard the _Enterprise_.

She didn't miss the annoyance on T'Mina's face though, at being proven wrong, and decided all told it had been a good day.


End file.
